So Close
by NerdyAddict
Summary: Oliver has his first official function as Mayor but doesn't want to do it alone so invites Felicity along, how will they cope being "platonic" for a evening? and will they get time to "talk"? Tumblr prompt extended.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This is based on a tumblr prompt that I was sent, I'm posting chapter 1 again plainly because I was asked to continue this piece, and I needed to make it a separate story... The next part will be posted later today... so if you recognise this part it's Chapter 78 in Arrows and Glasses but part two will be up shortly :)...**

* * *

It had been a hard few weeks, most of it was spent rebuilding the destruction around them with the help of many, not only was the Star City strengthening, the arrow cave was nearly rebuilt and the loft was being completely refurbished. But he had only one person to thank for all this, one person who had stayed and stood by him, Felicity. She was unofficially working with his staff, she had set up her own freelance tech support too but she spent nearly every day at his office. What was more startling was no one even questioned her presence there, they just accepted that she was a part of his life.

Oliver was sat in his office, staring at the information in front of him. They were throwing a gala, one to raise money to help restore the bay like he had wanted to long ago. It was just the start, the start of a small plan he and Felicity had formulated to improve the city, to draw more business and people in. He sighed as he thought about having to spend the evening wining and dining with the elite citizens of Star City, and maybe some from outside the city. He had invited several wealthy people from his days as a playboy and CEO. He had also invited Thea, but she was out there with Roy trying to find herself again and he couldn't disturb that.

He sat there staring at the guest list: Bruce Wayne, Walter Steele, several bank investors, even board members from Palmer Tech, and other big companies. He thought back to his family's company and how he'd wished Felicity could have kept it, because she could really have shone as the CEO of the company.

"What you thinking about?" Felicity's soft voice echoed through the space as she stepped into his office and came to sit at the plush chair opposite his desk.

"Oh nothing."

"You had Mr grrrr face," she said tilting her head and he smiled back at her, because even though they weren't together she still knew him.

"I was just thinking about the event tonight."

"Oh." She frowned then.

"There are a lot of people I used to know going tonight," he rubbed a hand at the back of his neck, "and they knew the old me, before the island or the guy that didn't take being the CEO seriously." He sighed his shoulders deflating slightly.

"Well then you just show them all you've changed. You aren't perfect Oliver, nobody is, but you've come such a long way." She smiled placing her hand across the desk her fingertips brushing against his. He instantly felt her warmth, and it spread through his body like a wildfire. He'd missed her touch. His eyes flickered shut before he opened them to look at her as he smiled back. "I believe in you," she whispered. "I believe in all that you do for this city."

"Thank you," he responded, placing his hand firmly on top of hers and giving it a quick squeeze before pulling back. He swore he saw a flash of something spread across her face but she merely nodded.

"Any time Oliver."

He stared at her for a moment, her cheeks were slightly flushed, her lips bright and suddenly the words came rushing out before he even had time to think. "Felicity would you like to go to this event with me?"

Suddenly she tensed, sitting straighter in the chair her hands holding onto the armrests. "I..."

"Not like a date." He jumped in feeling her uncertainty. "I mean, you've helped me so much over all this and I don't want to do it all alone but you don't have to, I mean it's entirely your choice." He felt his cheeks burning slightly. What the hell was wrong with him? He glanced down at the desk away from her gaze, when he heard a small chuckle. He glanced back up to see her smiling and relaxed.

"Usually I'm the one speaking like that."

And he couldn't help but huff out a laugh too. "Well you have helped me with all of this Felicity, and you deserve to be a part of it."

He could see her eyes searching his face and he just sat there staring at her.

"Okay," she replied softly.

"Okay?" he asked a little stunned.

"Yeh well, we're doing all this together." She shrugged trying to make it light but Oliver could feel his heart pounding against his chest.

"Thank you."

"Oh no need to thank me, I'll be using my time to survey potential clients." She winked then, and he couldn't help but laugh. It all felt so easy laughing and joking with her. "Plus you owe me several dances mister, all those times you refused to dance." He glanced at her and she instantly froze, her cheeks turned pink as she realised what she had said, referencing when they were together. "I didn't mean..."

"It's fine. But I don't dance," he answered trying to bring the humour back.

"Oh well maybe you just haven't met the right person yet." She mumbled glancing at her hands, and his heart ached. She was the right person, how could she not see that?

"Felicity..." She looked up tentatively and then there was a knock at the door before it opened.

"Mayor Queen we need to run through your speech tonight, oh hi Miss Smoak." The young gentleman Oliver had hired as his PA said.

"Of course Jamie." He nodded. "Come right in."

"I should probably..." Felicity pointed to the door.

"You don't have to."

"No I need to finish up some work and get ready for tonight."

"Want me to pick you up? Or send a car?"

"Send a car please, I'll meet you there?" Oliver nodded logically it made sense they weren't an actual couple so he didn't need to pick her up.

"Of course," he answered with a smile and she nodded before stepping out.

* * *

Oliver stood at the entrance to the event, he had been welcoming guests for the last 30 minutes and there was still no sign of Felicity. He felt the bow tie around his neck a little tighter than it had been feeling earlier. Was she really going to come? Had he stepped too far pushing the limits of their newly formed friendship? He sighed as a group of people arrived together. It was the Wayne Enterprises group.

"Nice to see you Oliver," Bruce said shaking his hand.

"You too Bruce." He then turned to the lady by his side. "And your lovely lady."

"Selina, Selina Kyle." She practically purred as Oliver took her hand kissing her knuckles.

"Lovely to meet you Miss Kyle." He smiled graciously as Bruce slipped an arm around her and headed inside. He recognised his butler Alfred who gave him a firm nod, and then it was Lucius Fox.

"Mr Queen." He shook his hand. "I was hoping to see that wonderfully bright fiancé of yours this evening."

"Oh Mr Fox we aren't together anymore."

His smile fell slightly as he clutched his arm. "I'm so sorry Oliver."

"Oh don't even worry, we're still friends she should be here later." He looked perplexed by that but then nodded.

"Well then I shall pick her brain later." Oliver laughed before several more investors from Gotham followed, and then a black town car pulled up.

Oliver's whole world seemed to slow down, the awaiting press stood to attention as he just stared. Then the driver came out, and opened the door holding a hand out. The first thing he saw was a beautiful floor length gold gown, his breath caught in his throat as she stood up straight. She looked stunning, his mind casting back to their first undercover case with the dodger, when she wore another gold dress but that was shorter.

Her hair was half up and half down, it reminded him of the time of his mother's welcome home party when she had refused to dance with him, but he had given her Barry. He swallowed hard at the memory, but she looked truly stunning. She sparkled as the press started taking photos, the flashes bringing him back to reality and then she stepped forward turning to face the press and he got the perfect angle of the back of her dress.

It was backless. The material pulled in at her waist, empathising her glorious ass so deliciously as it clung to her. The fabric pressed to her thighs before it flowed out around her feet. But her ivory skin was on display, and instantly his finger and thumb rubbed together. He wanted to touch her, he wanted to press his hand to base of her spine and feel the soft skin there. But he couldn't, he had no right now.

He swallowed thickly as she turned back towards him and her whole face lit up as she glanced him up and down. She'd seen him in a tuxedo a multiple of times, but this was the first time since being broken up that she had properly looked at him, not even at their sham wedding, or at the casino learning magic had she looked at him with such appreciation. And that thought alone caused him to grin just like she had.

"Hey," she whispered as he took her hand to help her up the steps.

"Hi," he responded. "You look... You look stunning." He managed to say, and he saw the blush spread across her face.

"Well you don't look too bad yourself," she replied. "I'm sorry I'm a little late, this dress is harder to get into than I thought."

Oliver swallowed thickly as visions of taking the dress off assaulted his mind, and subconsciously he squeezed her hand. She glanced up then just as she licked her lip, and Oliver had to stifle a moan. He didn't think as his hand went up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. His hand lingered a little running over her cheek, and her eyes fluttered shut as she leant into his touch. He took a deep breath as the cameras starting to flash around them, he pulled his hand away as the press started to shout their questions.

Are you back together?

Mayor Queen are you and Miss Smoak an item once more?

Felicity's eyes snapped open as she took a step back from him, a sad smile pulling at her lips. "Let's head inside," she offered and he nodded leading the way.

* * *

As soon as they stepped inside Oliver was whisked away, he spoke to every person. He had endless conversations but all he truly wanted was to speak to Felicity. He wanted to talk to her about the press and their questions. He kept looking for her and every time their eyes met she would smile before looking away nervously. She seemed to be circulating as much as he was and people kept handing him food to nibble on but he didn't have much of an appetite. What he really wanted was to talk to Felicity, but he also knew he had a responsibility to this City too. So he grinned and bared it, because he could wait.

So wait is what he did, he circulated and charmed like he should. He spoke about the city and believed it all, because he was speaking from the heart. Even the people from his past seemed to be shocked by his passion, by his drive and he knew he had Felicity to thank for it all.

It was hours later when he got up to the podium to give his speech. He glanced down at the cards that had been written for him as he searched the crowd for her. He found her, she was sat on a stool beside the bar nursing a red wine but staring straight at him. He tore his eyes away from hers as he looked around the room instead.

"Hi, I wanted to take this time to thank each and everyone of you for coming." He glanced down at the cards then back up. "It means a great deal to this City, to me and the citizens that you came here tonight to take the time to see what we have to offer. After everything that's happened here we have shown over and over again how resilient we truly are. So it's with that hope that I appeal to you today to support me, and Star City in expanding not only our business potential, our port but also our hope. We can do all of this united, that's all it takes helping each other." He glanced around at the faces before he once again landed on Felicity but didn't look away this time. "Without each other we wouldn't have been able to get where we are today, we have been able to overcome everything that happened to us, and we wouldn't be who we are today without it." She smiled at him and he smiled back. "I have a plan for this city, a plan that involves growth and change, but most of all what's best for the people of this city. So all I ask is if you believe in us, believe in me then I welcome anything you can afford to offer." The crowd applauded as Oliver glanced around and even Felicity was clapping too. He stepped off the podium as the band began to set up, people shook his hand and congratulated him as he made a beeline for Felicity.

He stepped beside her at the bar. "Whiskey," Felicity asked pointing towards Oliver, the bartender nodded in response.

"Shouldn't I be getting you a drink as a thank you."

She turned to look at him with a soft smile. "Well I should be thanking you for all the business opportunities here."

"Oh, so a lot of clients for your business."

"So many," she replied finishing her wine. "Even Mr Fox offered me a job."

"Oh he did?" he asked feeling a little pain in his chest.

"Yep, but I told him that sadly I had unfinished business here in Star City but I'd help him as freelancer."

"Oh you have unfinished business?" he asked his heart skipping a beat as the bartender placed his drink in front of him. She nibbled her bottom lip nervously as she looked into her empty glass.

"Well yeh, we're fixing the city and our... night time business," she whispered the last part.

"Hey you do realise you don't have to stay for that? I mean your life, your career is important."

She turned her head to look at him, really staring into his eyes. "What we do, that's important to me." She placed her hand over his on the bar squeezing it, trying to convey the words she couldn't say. "I stayed remember, and I don't plan on leaving."

He let out a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding. He heard the soft tunes playing in the background as people started to dance. He stared at her as he grabbed the tumbler and downed the brown liquid with a single gulp.

"Dance with me," he whispered.

"What?" she asked completely thrown.

"Please dance with me Felicity." He held his arm out to her then.

She bit down on her lower lip looking at him and then the people dancing. "Okay," she whispered standing up and slipping her arm through his.

"Mayor Quee-"

"Not right now Jamie, I owe Miss Smoak a dance."

"Of course sir." The young man said with a soft smile.

Oliver lead Felicity to the middle of the people dancing, she tentatively looked up at him as he grasped her hand in his. He slipped the other around her placing his hand on the middle of her back. She nervously placed her free hand on his shoulder as she glanced down at her feet.

"I don't want to step on your toes," she mumbled and he couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm made of strong stuff." He winked as he slowly moved them in circles. "Plus we aren't really moving."

"Well this is a big improvement for someone who doesn't dance."

He gently ran his fingers down her spine a little. He could feel the shudder run through her entire body as she seemed to move closer to him. He hadn't been this close to her in such a long time, and it was all he could remember. Her soft curves against his hard plains, he closed his eyes briefly before returning to look at hers. She was smiling warmly but her eyes looked full of wonder, of hope, of warmth and home. All he could hear was the music and lyrics as he held her. She slipped her arm higher around his neck as she rested her cheek near is. He could feel her warm breath on his cheek as he breathed in her unique scent. He wanted to stay here wrapped around her, he wanted to always hold her this close. His fingers moved slowly on the skin of her back and she hummed beside him.

"Felicity..." he whispered into her ear trying to convey everything in her name. He wanted to fix all this. He wanted to tell the world they were a couple again, he wanted to take her home and just sleep with her curled into his side with his arms safely wrapped around her, but the only way to do that was to talk. "We need to talk." She pulled back to look up at him then her eyes glistening with unshed tears and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her.

"What about?" she whispered back.

"Us," he answered and he watched her swallow hard.

"Oliver..." He could see the emotional struggle, could feel her fingers on the nape of his neck tensing. He held onto her not want to let go as he continued to stare at her. They had stopped moving now, just both lost in the moment as he watched her trying to figure out what to say.

"Mind if I cut in?" Mr Fox stood beside them.

"Oh, no of course not." Felicity stepped away from Oliver. He felt the pain hit him all over again, she wasn't physically walking away this time but he felt like she had pulled out the bubble that had just been created, and reality hit him hard.

"Are you okay Mr Queen?" Mr Fox asked.

Oliver cleared this throat fighting against his own emotions. "Yes fine Mr Fox. Enjoy your dance."

He stepped away when he felt a hand slip around his wrist. He glanced back to see Felicity staring at him, her big bright blue eyes shining as clear as crystals.

"Later Oliver, I promise." She gave him a big beautiful grin. "We'll talk later." His heart pounded in chest as she once again gave him the hope he never thought he'd feel all those years ago.

"Later," he repeated unable to stop himself grinning, but also feeling the anxiety of waiting. He nodded as he finally stepped off the dance floor, the soft song coming to an end. He rubbed his thumb and finger together wanting nothing more than to rush back and take her away but he had to wait, he'd waited this long he could wait longer.

* * *

 **Also if anyone is interested this is the song I imagined they danced to, and what I pictured whilst writing this :P** watch?v=JXh1KxI4uls


	2. Chapter 2: The Talk

**A/N: thanks to a lot of positivity and instance the original prompter prompted me for a continuation (I won't say specifically what she asked because I don't want to spoil it BUT do know what happens was NOT her choice it was mine, she just chose the location and a few details)... I'm just saying I've been in a weird mood lately so this fic was my outlet... I'm sorry but so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

So he waited, and waited. The night seemed never ending as he spoke to person after person. He kept stealing glances at Felicity, unable to stop that feeling of nervousness trickling down his spine. Finally people started to leave but he did his duty and bided them all a good night.

The last few people stepped up to leave. "Wonderful evening Oliver," Bruce said shaking his hand. "Miss Smoak is an absolute delight."

"She's got something about her," Selina added giving Bruce a coy smile, like they were sharing a private moment.

"She is remarkable," Oliver stated plainly.

"Thank you for inviting us," the pair said shaking his hand.

"Of course." He nodded as they stepped out.

"Mr Queen. You're a very lucky man to have Miss Smoak as part of all this," Mr Fox said stepping closer. "It's very obvious she is fiercely loyal to you."

"And I to her," Oliver added.

"She's a wonder, and if I'm honest so are you Mr Queen, the marvellous things you have done for this City. Your parents would be proud of you." And Oliver couldn't help but feel a lump form in his throat as he shook his hand.

"Thank you."

He nodded. "Mr Wayne and Wayne Enterprises will be happy to offer their support Mr Queen," Mr Fox said with one more nod as he walked away. Oliver looked up taking a shaky breath.

"He's right you know." Felicity's voice caught him completely off guard. "They'd all be proud of you. Robert, Moira, Tommy, Laurel..." He nodded unable to find the words as he looked at her. "So would Thea and Diggle if they were here too because I'm proud of you Oliver."

"Felicity..." Her name came out as barely a whisper as he tried to find the words and she took a step closer.

"The events over, and I promised we'd talk, so is now okay?"

His throat constricted as he felt a rush of uncertainty as to what would happen. "Yeh but not here." He held his hand out to her. She briefly looked at it before looking at his face. She took it. He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face as he felt her soft warm palm against his skin before he lead her out.

* * *

They sat opposite each other in the booth, both with a shake, fries and burger in front of them. Felicity heels were abandoned on the floor in a heap as she sat hunched up on the chair. Oliver had removed his jacket and bow tie placing them beside him in the booth. He'd taken his cufflinks out too so he could roll his sleeves up his arms. He watched as she devoured her burger in front of his eyes then picked at her fries.

"I do miss coming here, we haven't been here in what feels like forever," she mumbled.

"We eat Big Belly all the time," Oliver commented.

"Yeh but not actually in the restaurant." She sighed shifting in her seat.

"You okay?" he asked when she winced slightly.

"Yeh, yeh," she said brushing it off and he just stared at her until she sighed. "Just my feet, the curse of heels." She gestured to her throbbing soles. He glanced down then and without thought bent down grasping her ankle. "Oliver! What are you-" the words died on her lips when he brought her foot into his lap and pressed his thumbs into her foot massaging it.

"I remember how much your feet used to ache after working at Palmer Tech with the heels," he simply stated staring at her foot. He marvelled how her toes stretched, how they moved with his simple ministrations. He was marvelled at how well the chip in her spine was working, this was the closest he'd come with her since she literally walked out his life.

She swallowed, stifling a moan that caused him to look up. "God I've missed this," she whispered staring at him.

"I miss you," he answered truthfully his hand not stopping.

"I..." She bit into her lower lip searching his face. "Truthfully I miss you too-"

"But?" he asked because he knew it was coming, knew that she was going to give some reason.

"I... I..." She pulled her foot away from him. "I can't think when you're doing stuff like that."

He pulled his hands from under the table placing them on it instead. "Sorry," he said genuinely. "I want to talk Felicity, I meant that."

"Go on then," she said softly watching him.

"I know a lot has happened, and I know that these are only words. I can say all day long that I can change, that I won't lie to you again, that I will include you in every decision that I make but the truth is that I can't know that for certain. I will try my damn best not to be that man that was alone on the island. I will try every day to make you believe in me again, to look at me with that joy and happiness that you used to and not that sadness or regret I see flickering there..."

"Oliver," she whimpered her bottom lip trembling.

"I messed up Felicity, I know I did, and I will try damn hard to prove to everyone but especially you that I'm worth all this... That I'm better than that man on the island."

"I believe in you Oliver, I always have before we were ever a couple and that will never change," she rushed it out and he froze. "You aren't that man on the island, I was in a bad place, I was hurt and in pain, and I said some horrible things to you, things you didn't deserve to hear. You are already so much more than you were on that island, already a better man and you just get stronger and stronger."

"Felicity..."

"No Oliver let me get all this out."

"Okay," he whispered never looking away.

"I... I love you, I can't deny that. But right now, I'm... I need more time, and I won't ask you to wait for me." His mouth hung open in shock as her words hit him, but before he could speak she continued. "I don't expect you to, I just want you to be so happy and if we decided to try again now I'm afraid I won't make you happy."

"You can't know th-"

"Maybe I can make you happy, but it won't last Oliver, just like Ivy Town it'll be a delusion because I... God this is so hard." She looked down at her hands squeezing her own fingers as Oliver's hands had fisted on the table. "I thought we could find ourselves in each other, and maybe, maybe we can do that but right now... I still have stuff to figure out."

"I can help with that," he blurted out, his hand stretching across the table. "I can help you just like you did me."

"Maybe you can Oliver, but not as a couple. Maybe as partners, maybe working together we'll get back to how we were. But I need to deal with some things, my dad, my mom, Havenrock." Her shoulders slumped.

"Havenrock wasn't your fault, you saved a lot of people-"

"But a lot of people still died, I killed a town Oliver and maybe you can forgive me of that but right now I can't-"

"So you're saying we can't work out because you don't think you deserve me."

"No, I'm not saying that."

"I can help you, I can be here for you-"

"Yes you can as my friend, Oliver. I can't complicate things, my heads... I love you I do, but I can't..." She shook her head trying to stop the tears looking away from him.

"The truth is Felicity I love you, I love you with all my life, deep in my bones and no matter what I can't shake that," he whispered. "But I know that gives me no right to be anything more to you and so I'll be whatever you need me to be, partner, friend, anything." She glanced up then her eyes shining with unshed tears. "I will give you the time and space you need, I'll be there if you want me to be, I'll be whatever you want, without expectation."

"I can't ask that of you Oliver, you have your own life. You should move on, date other women and be happ-"

"You make me happy, you being a part of my life in any capacity makes me happy." He stared into her eyes speaking the words as she let out a breath.

"I can't ask you to wait Oliver, I might... I might never be ready to try again."

"You aren't asking Felicity, and that's fine because I'm not going anywhere."

"I wish so much that we could go back, that I didn't leave you or the team... things might have been so different, Laurel might-"

"Don't do that to yourself."

"But I didn't fight for us." She let out a small sob. "After all those fears of being abandoned by my dad, I left you and for that I'm truly sorry." She reached out for his hand then taking it as her comfort, allowing that small piece between them.

"You don't need to apologise-"

"I do, so many people have left you, not always by choice and I just... I up and left the team, I did to you what I thought my dad did to me-"

"Hey, you stayed when it mattered," he answered. "You're here now." He couldn't pull his eyes away from her as her lip trembled.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

"I hurt you."

"And I hurt you too," he replied. "We both made mistakes, both said a lot of things and made some promises but what I said to you, those vows, even if that wedding was fake, they weren't."

"I'm so sorry Oliver."

"Stop apologising," he answered squeezing her hand a little. "We've both said sorry a lot, we're both still here for each other... This is what matters now."

"I just, I don't want to get your hopes up."

His head dropped for a second before he looked back at her meaning everything from deep in his heart. "Felicity, how about we stop thinking of our future together as whatever that might be and just see how it goes. I'm your friend, and I'll be whatever else you want me to be, whenever, and no matter what you say or what happens I'm always going to love you. So how about we concentrate on figuring out how to live right now?"

She looked at him, stared right into his eyes and he hoped she saw it, saw that he was sorry, that he meant everything he had said. He'd wait for her, he always would and he'd be whatever she needed him to be and if that meant they weren't together right now, or in years, or at all then he'd be okay because her just being here with him would be enough.

"Okay," she whispered giving him a half hearted smile.

"We have to try right? We owe it to ourselves to try," he said squeezing her hand then. She looked up to meet his eyes.

"Yeh, you're right," she answered. "We'll try." She gave his hand one last squeeze before she pulled back eating her fries once more.

An easy silence fell over them and Oliver couldn't deny his heart ached to be closer to her, to love her wholly and completely like he wanted to but he couldn't. So he'd be content with Felicity being his partner, being his friend and maybe one day things would work out. He'd hold onto that hope for the rest of his life, keep it stored in a part of his heart away from everything hoping one day it might see the light of day. But right now being this, being a part of her life would be enough.


End file.
